P3's Printed Perils
by atlan2007
Summary: Forgoing a direct attack a demon sends the sisters into books where they face near certain death. With their active powers weakened can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Charmed Characters are property of the WB. I am making no profit from this story.

P3's Printed Perils part 1:Delivery for Mr Gordon

Fortunato the fiction demon prepared 4 books and thought, 'Direct battle with the Charmed ones has been fatal for all opponents except that madman Morpheus. Fortunately direct conflict is not necessary for me!' Picking up the first book he began infusing his dark energies into it and continued thinking, 'My unique ability will draw the witches into these novels where they will be in great danger. And if they die there, they die in the real world as well!' Placing the first book in an envelope marked , Prue Halliwell, he picked up two copies of another book. Putting his power into both of these as well he thought,'This should be interesting.' One copy was put in an envelope for Piper and the other in a separate one. As the final book was prepared and placed in an envelope for Phoebe, he thought, 'This is truly evil, I almost feel guilty about her fate! Satan himself would proudly call those little monsters his own spawn. Poor little Phoebe!'

The next day in Seattle: "Just sign here Mr Gordon."

Dan did so and taking the package inside opened it and saw, 'The Collector? Wasn't there a movie about that? Who ...' His thoughts were cut off as he touches the book and is sucked into the story!

P3's Printed Perils part 2:"I hate snoopy American reporters

Prue having just returned from a photo shoot looked through the mail. All three sisters had packages. Piper took hers along to open at the club as she was running late and Phoebe was taking a nap. 'That girl sure loves to sleep.' Prue thought as she opened her package and saw a book within. She touched the book and disappeared!

Prue reappeared somewhere else. 'What the?' She thought observing, 'I am in some sort of stadium complex with people in out of fashion clothes, way out of fashion, am I in the past or maybe the book? Either way fortunately my blue jeans and black blouse are fairly generic at least no one is staring at me. Blasted demons or warlocks!' "I am ready for my interview now miss come right in." A tall blond man said and ushered Prue into his office.

Playing along until she thought of a better idea Prue stepped into the office and as the door closed was struck down from behind! The man put Prue into a wooden chair and started taping her to it with lots of duct tape thinking 'I hate snoopy American reporters! Oh well it's not as if she or any of the tens of thousands of spectators have long to live!'

P3's Printed Perils part 3: Now you are mine!

Piper had just finished getting a table ready for a private lunch at P3 with Leo. Looking very beautiful in a blue blouse, short white skirt and blue high heels she got a little impatient and decided to open her package while she waited. Leo orbed in just as she got it open causing her to dump the book on the floor. Piper blushed and bent over to pick up the book, giving Leo a very enjoyable view of her legs until she touched the book and vanished! "PIPER!" Leo shouted and dashed over and picked up the book, titled the Collector. But the magic was already used on Piper and Leo just stood in shock.

Piper discovered herself somewhere else! 'This isn't San Francisco and the book is gone, could I be inside it? What was in the movie they made of it? Some nut kidnapping a woman he was obsessed with? And she died! I don't like this!' As Piper thought she didn't notice a man in a van until she was right at it. The door opened and a familiar face showed itself. "Dan? What are you doing here and what's in the hand behind your back? Piper worriedly questioned. Dan's response was to bring a cloth from behind his back and towards Piper's face! "EEK!" Piper yelped and tried to freeze him, but to her surprise it only made him move in slow motion! Piper's surprise and the close distance enabled Dan to get the sickly sweet smelling cloth over her nose and mouth! Piper struggled as best she could as she realized, 'My powers are weakened greatly here! He's too strong for me! This chloroform is making me sleepppppp...'

Putting the now unconscious Piper in his van Dan talked to Piper as he tied her up. "We'll be together forever now my love! I don't know what this place is or why I have these strange impulses but at least now you are mine!" After tying Piper's wrists and ankles Dan stuffed a rag in her mouth and used a second one to tie it in place, saying "You won't argue with me about that Leo anymore now will you Piper?"

As he drove off Fortunato observed the events from his own realm and thought, 'Interesting Dan being a mortal doesn't have full control of his actions like the witches. Instead he combines the book's characters obsession with his own. Heh, it's bad for the little witch either way!' 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review, I hope you like this chapter.

P3's Printed Perils part 4:Supposed to die?!

A late rising Phoebe opened her package and dumped the book Let's Go Play at the Adams on the counter. As she reached for it Leo orbed in. "Phoebe don't" Leo shouts as Phoebe touches the book, "Touch" and disappears "that book." Leo groans and says, "Oh great how do I get them back now?"

"Mmmph?" Phoebe's question to Leo was muffled by cloth in her mouth and tape over it! 'What the heck is going on? Some demon or warlock spell?' Phoebe thought as she found herself in another tight spot! She was bound at the wrists, elbows, knees and ankles and her wrist ropes had another rope attached to them and pulled towards the ceiling of the basement she was in. This caused her to lean forward on the balls of her feet. 'Ow! These ropes are not just tied to keep me prisoner like Morpheus and the other warlocks do, they seem to be tied to hurt me, and this position definitely is!' Just then 5 people 3 boys and 2 girls aged 10-17 entered and a 15 year old girl came up and slapped Phoebe in the face! This caused Phoebe's power to give her a flashback of what had gone on in the book so far. A shocking tale of a prank gone wrong. The two younger children had chloroformed (the father was a doctor) and bound their babysitter while their parents were away for a week. Unfortunately for the poor babysitter Dr Adams had hired, the kids friends Paul & Dianne McViegh(who just struck Phoebe) and John Randall were all monsters in human form just waiting for a helpless victim. The poor babysitter had been terrorized with a knife,(by Paul) raped, (by John) and now was being tortured at Dianne's direction after a failed escape attempt. Thankfully the little monsters were lowering Phoebe's arms from the tortuous position but Phoebe realized, 'They only have a couple of days before the parents get home, and they need to cover up their crimes! And would a demon have sent me here if I wasn't supposed to die?!'

P3's Printed Perils part 5:Prue, & the KGB

Prue's head throbbed as she fought to regain consciousness. She felt pressure and tightness at her wrists, forearms and upper arms. Also at her ankles which as her vision started to clear she discovered had been taped to the chair legs, just as her arms had been to the chair arms. 'He hit me, what?' Her thoughts were interrupted as her assailant spoke, "A shame to have to eliminate someone with your assets." 'What does he mean? Oh!' Prue realized his meaning when he continued to tape her to the chair, securing her torso just under her breasts.

"MMMPH!" Prue indignantly objected only to discover she had been gagged as well! Her head finally cleared at this indignity and she focused on her captor to throw him ito the wall, but he hardly moved!

Thinking he had stumbled the man announced, "Yes you were right the nerve gas was stolen by the KGB of which I am a member"

KGB? Nerve gas? Crap I'm in a spy novel! Blasted demons! It seems my power is much weaker here as well. I am in big trouble!' Prue worriedly thought.

"I would love to stay and assess your assets my dear, but duty calls." He continued, "I must go set the one hour timer on the nerve gas so I can be well away from here when the World Cup is wiped out and with it American influence in Europe! Afterall since we stole the gas from the USA who will the world blame?!" Burning with rage Prue exerted everything she had and "OWWW!" only succeeded in smashing the KGB agents fingers in the door on his way out. 'Just great,' Prue thought, 'I am going to get gassed and die in this story and all I did in return was break a fictional bad guys thumb!'

P3's Printed Perils part 6:'Fall Dan! But not on me!'

Piper awoke to find herself,'Bound, gagged and with Dan?' As her head cleared she saw she was lying on a bed shoved against the wall of a basement room. Dan noticing her wake up said "I am going to untie you Piper but don't try to escape or say the L word. Everytime I hear the L word is an hour you will spend gagged!" As Dan began releasing her Piper realized, 'Dan doesn't realize that anything strange is going on. Without any powers he is caught between the characters obsession and his own suspicions and desires. He is very dangerous to me this way I have to escape while I have a chance.'

After untying her Dan pulled Piper to him. Piper tried a diversionary tactic, shouting, "LEO, LEO, LEO, LEO!" and while Dan was shocked by her defiance kneed him in the groin!! 'Fall Dan!' She thought, and he did but not how she wanted! 'But not on me!' Being too close to the bed, when Dan fell forward onto Piper she was pinned beneath his weight. Struggle as she could Piper couldn't get Dan off before he recovered, quite angry!

Her wrists and ankles retied and gagged as before Piper fumed, 'Back where I started! I won't get such a chance again for a long time!' But Dan wasn't through. "I didn't realize how dangerous these were before!" He said as he tied Piper's knees together. Continuing he began tying more ropes to hold Piper's arms tightly to her body at her ribcage. Piper tried to object but Dan was showing her no sympathy! "Now the gag for 4 hours for 4 L words, but there is still the punishment for your escape attempt! Your choice of this(taking off his belt) or one more of these,(holds up one more rope)" Piper seeing the madness in his eyes realizes, 'I think Dan has crossed that thin line between love and hate! That rope will make escape even harder but in his state of mind Dan might beat me to death! Surely Prue, Phoebe and Leo are trying to find me I just have to stay alive!' Piper nods to the rope.

Dan having placed Piper face down on the bed then tied the last rope to the ankle bonds and then attached it to her wrist ropes securing it so close her fingertips could almost touch her heels. "Sleep tight Piper!" Dan mocked her and left Piper to struggle in silence. Piper thought to herself, 'When I get out of this, no remember it's not his fault! Just keep telling myself that and the part about not punishing the guilty!'


	3. Chapter 3

P3's Printed Perils part 7:Phoebe fought for her life!

As her captors were handling Phoebe, she got some more premonitions showing just what was to happen in the book. She didn't like it at all! 'If I let them tie me to that pole all night I will never have the strength to escape again! They will torture me to death just like the babysitter! I have to escape now while they are changing my bonds!'

Phoebe's captors were about to tie her down to a bench so she could rest from her last ordeal. They had decided to tie her down face up so they were untying her wrists and elbows before rebinding her arms in front of her body. As the last ropes on her arms were removed, Phoebe fought for her life!

Still gagged with her legs tightly bound and arms held by the two older boys Phoebe used trickery. She pretended to collapse on John(the rapist) and as her captors relaxed slightly she savagely headbutted him in the nose! Reflexively he grabbed his bleeding nose and released Phoebe's right arm. Quickly Phoebe swung around and drove her right fist into Paul's(knife boy) ribs and something broke! Unfortunately Phoebe's fainting trick caused her to fall to the floor once the support from the arm holders was lost. Diane couldn't pass up an opportunity to kick her while she was down so she did, twice. The third kick Phoebe caught and Diane was brought down to Phoebe's level.

While Phoebe was beating the snot out of Diane, John recovered and jumped into the fray. Phoebe fought far better than could ever be expected given the bonds still on her legs and limited air because of the tape over her mouth. She mauled John Randall and might even have won! Unfortunately her just obtained death grip on John Randall's groin was interrupted by the return of the two younger children with, 'Chloroform! Noooooo!' Phoebe thought as they clamped the rag over her nose finishing her off!

Once the vermin pulled themselves together they decided to skip ahead to Phoebe's next ordeal. After tying her wrists and elbows behind a post and her body to it, they untied her legs and tied her left leg to her wrist bonds behind the pole! This caused poor Phoebe to stand with her weight on one leg! That done the five young monsters left to plan Phoebe's execution and how to frame a migrant worker for it!

P3's Printed Perils part 8: Would that be Prue's last word

Prue struggled against her bonds to no avail! She thought, 'My power is too weak here to break these tapes, the ends are under the chair arms so I can't see to unwrap them and no one heard my screams. Between this gag and the noise level no one is going to hear me! If only I could get my hands on that creep! What?'Suddenly Prue's body slumps in the chair and is only kept from falling by her bonds!

Astral Prue reappears in some sort of storage area behind the KGB man. 'Wow! I can still astral project and now,' Prue reaches for a nearby hammer and her hand passes through it! 'Nuts! This power is much weaker here too! I have to stop him it is the only way I can imagine to get out of this book. Aha!' Prue notices a fire alarm and rushes over to it. 'My power should be enough for this!' Prue uses her telekinesis and triggers the alarm. As klaxons blare the KGB man turns and sees Prue who waves and vanishes!

Shocked he rushes back to the room where he left Prue. Who was exhausted by that normally easy feat and still trussed like a lamb for the slaughter! Bursting into the room he is shocked again to see Prue still securely bound and gagged! Puzzled but enraged he whips out a pistol and says "I don't know how you did that but that alarm ruined my plan and you will die for it! And now!"

Prue staring death in the face, thinks, 'Piper, Phoebe where are you?' And lets out a muffled but still primal scream, "MMMMMMPH!!" Would that be Prue's last word?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Odin and Sandra were not in the original version of this story since it predates them. But since I am posting it here years later I thought why not use them instead of WL # 1& #2.

P3's Printed Perils part 9: Help is on the way

The very recent past: An emergency meeting of the Whitelighter Elders is in session. The first Whitelighter Odin said "We realize now for the first time that Fortunato has grown vastly in power over the years. Each witch he has killed has made him stronger, but in turn defeats will weaken him. We must intervene and help the Charmed ones or there may be no stopping him ever!"

The second Whitelighter Sandra concurred "Agreed but how? We don't put our agents into stories?"

Odin responded "A way has been found to send some help. It requires a strong emotional bond for a living agent or one other possibility. However one of the sisters we will be unable to aid! Her sisters if they can be rescued might be able to intervene though!"

Help is on the way, but will it arrive in time?

P3's Printed Perils part 10:Time for bad people to be punished

It had been a rough night for Piper. She had struggled for over an hour before falling over on her side and passing out from exhaustion. During the middle of the night she had awoken and struggled frantically in panic before she remembered what had happened. By the morning Piper was stiff, sore, thirsty and ravenously hungry. Her clothes were damp with sweat.

Dan arrived smirking and patted Piper on her head asking, "Asking how was your night sweetheart?"

"Mmph!" Piper weakly answered thinking, 'Terrible you jerk! And you've kept me gagged for more than the 4 hours you said you were punishing me!'

Guessing her thoughts Dan spoke as he started to untie the rope connecting Piper's ankles ropes to her wrist bonds. "I decided that the punishment for the L word is at least 1 hour per time more at my discretion or when I don't feel like getting up to ungag you!" As Piper glared hatefully at him he pulled her to a sitting position and started untying her knees and ankles and continued. "Piper, I know you need food, water and a bath, here's how it goes. You get the water first and then the bath. How much you get to eat depends on how well you behave during your bath, that is no escape attempts!" Weak and feeling faint Piper lowered her head in mock submission.

15 minutes later having had some water and gone to the bathroom, Piper was soaking her sore and aching body in a tub on the second floor of the old English manor. Ding, dong! The doorbell rang and Piper turned as Dan rushed in! "HEMMMMMMPH!" Piper's scream was cut off as Dan clamped a hand over her mouth and trapped her hands between his knees! Quickly he gagged her with a rag and towel and them tied her hands and secured them to the showerhead. "Mmph!" Piper objected looking down at her naked body with pleading eyes. Dan's heart softened just a bit and wrapped a towel around Piper restoring her dignity. Piper thought furiously, 'I remember this scene from the movie now, it didn't work for her but maybe I will have better luck!' With that Piper stretched out her leg and turned the handle wide open adding more water to the almost full bathtub. It overflowed and began spilling onto the floor.

Outside the manor, Leo thought, 'Their are about 10 houses Piper could be held in that meet the conditions of the book this is number 3. I just hope I can find her in time!'

Looking out the peephole in the door Dan saw his most hated rival and cursed to himself thinking, 'I gotta get rid of him but if he sees me he will suspect I have Piper!'

The water seeped out of the bathroom and started down the stairs!

Leo was a bit suspicious about the unwillingness of the person inside to open the door but eventually was convinced to leave. He turned away just a second too late to see the water come out from under the front door!

Piper however did see Leo walk to the side of the manor to find a secluded spot to orb and cried out, with her gagged mouth, "MMMMMMPH!" and her despairing thoughts, 'LEO HELP ME!!'

Leo orbed away and Dan entered the bathroom angrily saying "Time for bad people to be punished!"


	5. Chapter 5

P3's Printed Perils part 11:I couldn't agree more!

"I couldn't agree more!" A voice said from behind Dan. Dan turned right into Leo's right cross! Dan fought back as best he could but between the advantage of surprise and Leo's near berserk anger at Piper's kidnapping the final result was never in doubt! Dan left the house through a window, a second story window!

As he freed Piper her towel fell and she would of as well if he had not caught her. He wrapped the towel back around her and helped her sit down. She said "I thought you left?"

Leo smiled and said "When you need me I will always be there for you Piper." Piper blushes, smiles and gathers her clothes as they slowly fade from the book and back to the real world.

P3's Printed Perils part 12: "I am going to die!"

As she regained consciousness Phoebe had more visions this time of her sisters. She saw Piper held prisoner by Dan and Prue facing death from the KGB. She thought 'OW! My leg! I'm tied with my wrists, elbows and one leg tied behind this post, this is torture!' Trying to get her mind of of her pain Phoebe wondered, 'Why is my passive power greater than ever when Prue and Piper's active ones are so much lessened? They will survive! I have to keep telling myself that!'

An hour (which felt like a month to Phoebe in her position)passed and the 5 teens returned. Black eyes, a broken nose and holding ribs showed the damage Phoebe had done to her captors. Captors who now took no chances. Phoebe was chloroformed again giving her no chance to escape. They took her down from the post and bound her wrists, ankles, knees and elbows again.

Phoebe woke up this time in the trunk of a car and thought, 'They used enough rope on me for 3 hostages! Oh nuts, that is a near exact quote from the book itself, I'm losing it!'

The car stopped some time later and Phoebe was hauled out and carried beside an old tenant house out in the country. Knowing what was coming Phoebe struggled like a demon, but to no avail! She was tied to an old wooden gate and then a grill the charcoals already white hot was opened. As the young fiends heated a fireplace poker from the Adams house, Phoebe thought, 'No one is coming, I am going to die in agony!'


	6. Chapter 6

P3's Printed Perils part 13: How Embarrassing

Help was not coming for Phoebe Halliwell! The fireplace poker had been heated red hot and one of the teens brought it towards her soft white flesh as she recoiled in terror screaming through the gag. "MMMMMPH!" 'NO, NO, NOOOO!' She thought as she closed her eyes and the screaming began!

'Wait a minute that isn't me screaming!' Phoebe realized and opened her eyes to see her captors convulsing in pain with small lightning like bolts leaping from head to head! Phoebe stared in puzzlement until she realized, 'Of course! Whatever reduced Prue and Piper's active powers so much had the reverse effect on my passive one! I have the power I had when we traveled into the future, only far, far greater! I can even use it with my hands tied! They are getting premonitions sent so that they are feeling the pain they caused the babysitter only more so! Serves them right!'

Elsewhere Fortunato observing this goes , "AAAAAARGH!! I didn't count on this! I normally kill witches with active powers, how embarrassing!"

Eventually the young vermin stop twitching and the story over Phoebe faded back to reality and the manor.

"What was that?" Piper asked hearing a strange sound from the basement. She and Leo rushed down the stairs to find Phoebe safe but still tied to the gate! "Phoebe you're safe!" Piper exclaimed and hugged her sister crying tears of relief!

Phoebe on the other hand was trying to say, "Mph!" 'Forget the blasted hugging and untie me already!'

After Phoebe had been freed she told Piper, "If there ever is a next time for this, ropes off first! Hugs later! Got it!?"

"Right Phoebe whatever you say now about Prue!" Piper responded in embarrassment.

Phoebe had a hunch to check the books and found she was right! "These copies have rewritten themselves with us in them! While we are getting ready to go after her we can check on whats happening.

"Yes I wonder what help the elders came up with for Prue." Leo said.

Opening the book they saw Prue facing death and a single gunshot, BLAM!

P3's Printed Perils part 14: "Oh James"

BLAM! A single gunshot was all Prue heard as eyes closed she waited for death! It was then quiet except for the throbbing of her heart which was beating like a jackhammer. Suddenly she realized, 'I'm not dead!' She opened her eyes to find a tall, handsome and familiar man stepping over the corpse of the KGB agent he had shot and peel the tape from Prue's mouth.

Earlier in the Whitelighter realm, the head of the Elders consults with a ghost for ideas. "So Patty, we have very little power over the fictional realm but there is one way to help Prue. Lacking any living being available with the emotional connection needed, as Piper and Phoebe are tied up right now, we can only send a fictional character in to help her."

The mother of the Charmed ones responded, "And you need a fictional character that would both fit in a spy novel and that Prue had an emotional connection to? In that case there in only one answer. Prue had a childhood crush on Roger Moore who at that time was known for playing ..."

"Bond, James Bond at your service Miss?" Bond enquired.

"Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, please call me Prue." Prue replied blushing and not taking her eyes off her childhood crush.

"Whew! Well Prue's safe and should be back any minute now!" Phoebe said putting down the book. With that she and Piper decided to have a snack while they waited as both were starved by their captors.

"Where is she?" Piper worried an hour later and checked the book again to find,

Prue saying, "Oh James.." Piper blushed reading this while Phoebe looking over her shoulder smirked and said,"Yes if Prue is kidnapped she almost certainly will be getting naked as well! Let's save the book for blackmail purposes!"

"Curses, three failures!" Fortunato grumbled, "Oh well at least I can try again, just not with those books against their bloodline since they failed once. Too bad they were such good witch killers for me!" With that he began contemplating a new trap for the Halliwells.

Prue finally returned only halfway dressed to a scolding from Piper, "Prue we were worried only to find you in bed with James Bond!"

Prue was only taken back for a moment until she saw the open door to the basement and what was at the bottom of the stairs.

Patting Piper on the shoulder Prue smirked and said, "We'll talk about that when", Prue points downstairs to the wooden gate and pile of ropes that had bound Phoebe, "We talk about your little games with Leo in the basement!"

Piper turned red and could only make unintelligible sounds until she said, "Prue you know Leo and I would never do anything kinky..," But by then Prue was already upstairs laughing.

THE END


End file.
